The Reasoning Behind
by WizKid94
Summary: Things don't always seem as they appear, maybe there is a reasoning after all...Namine and Roxas have a nice chat on the beach. :Post KH2: Namixas/Slight Kaiora/slight onesided Namora. Could possibly pass as slight angst. Read and Review!


A/N: Hi! Yay I'm not dead, though, sadly I can't say the same for my laptop. Sigh, it will be missed, but anyway...I have been facing a rather difficult period of writers block, so I ended up writing this. It feels weird to write a Namixas fic with a side of slight Kaiora, when I'm used to the other way around, but they do say try new things.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters in this oneshot. Though I _do _own a stuffed heartless plushie named Yami. He's so cute and...I'm straying from the main subject, so...Enjoy!!

* * *

****

The Reasoning Behind

Namine' stood on the beach looking at the scene before her with mixed emotions; happy for her other, and yet…sad.

"They look good together." said a voice causing the blonde to jump slightly. She turned her head to see a familiar face smiling into the direction she was just looking towards.

"Oh…..yeah." she agreed hesitantly, following his gaze.

The auburn haired girl smiled down at the keyblade wielder who sat in the water before jumping into his arms, soaking the both of them with a splash of cold salty sea water.

Namine' grew stiff at this action, gripping the hem of her white dress as she bit her lip slightly.

"You know…." Roxas said with a sigh, "I thought you of all people who be happy for her." He mumbled, pacing his hands behind his head, very so much like the certain chocolate haired keyblade master whom at the moment was being drenched by a big wave that he and a certain Princess of heart couldn't avoid.

Namine' looked at Roxas with a hurt expression, "I _am_ happy for her!" she said indignantly, gripping her dress's hem tighter as she did so.

"Sure…" Roxas said plopping down on the sandy beach with a thud, watching the scene before him with amusement.

Namine' sighed in defeat and sat down next to the other nobody.

"I…I want to be happy…" Namine' muttered, playing with the sand by her feet. "It's just that…."

"Just that what..?" Roxas inquired.

"I just wish….that…could be me." she mumbled glowing a somewhat pink tint around her cheeks.

Roxas sighed. "You know…." he admitted, "That's pretty stupid."

"What!?" Namine' exclaimed, her head shooting up instantly to level his.

Roxas, on the other hand, just shrugged, "Well, it is."

"Excuse me!? And how is this I pray tell!?" she snapped, now red in a mixture of both fury and embarrassment.

"Well, for starters….it is you." He stated matter-of-factly.

Namine stared at the blonde boy in confusion; her anger melting away slowly, "What…?"

"Well…" continued Roxas, "You are Kairi's nobody, are you not?" he asked

"Well, yeah, but what has this…-?"

"Then, if I remember correctly, you hold half of Kairi within you." Roxas continued, ignoring the blonde's sudden inturuption.

Namine' nodded hesitantly, and a little uncertainly, recognizing her words..._'What is he…?'_

"Well, doesn't that technically make you_ her_?" he concluded interrupting her thoughts, a small smirk etching its way on his face.

"Well, I guess if you put it that way, it, for a small fraction, makes a little..."

Roxas groaned, his smirk disappearing from view to replaced by a scowl, falling down on his back in defeat, "You don't get it do you!" he exclaimed. "If you _are_ her, that means that _is_ you!" he said flaring his arms around trying desperately to make his point.

Namine' looked at the boy lying beside her and pondered his words. It did make sense…a little bit…but it still was possible. She smiled at Roxas and was startled when his voice filled her ears again.

"And…just because he chose someone else, doesn't mean anything…" he muttered looking at the ground blushing slightly.

"Roxas…?"

"I mean…" Roxas said, licking his lips as his heart sped up, "There will be others…okay," he said as Namine' gave him a questioning look, "So there won't be _many_ others….but maybe, this was a good thing. I mean, maybe you can find your _own_ somebody now…"

Namine felt her face heat up…_'Is he saying what I think he's…'_

"What I mean…is that, maybe you weren't supposed to be with Sora, maybe someone else…." He said, chancing eye contact for a split second. "Maybe the reason you where attracted to Sora was not because of Kairi…but because of…" He paused, trying to find the right words, and Namine' felt a smile claim her lips. "…because…you…I mean, the person that was meant for you, wasn't Sora but…"

Namine' giggled at Roxas's actions. The boy turned to her, red as a tomatoe with a sad smile, "You know what…" he said with a small laugh, "Forget about it….you probably don't know what I'm talking about…" he muttered, returning his gaze back to the sand that lay near his feet.

Namine' smiled warmly and cupping his cheek in her hand. She then let out a small giggle as his shivered to her unexpected touch. She slowly guided his face, with her hand, in the direction of hers. Pausing a moment so their eyes met for a small second, she slowly leaned in, brushing her lips against his delicately. Roxas, acting almost instantly without thought, pushed his lips against hers.

They stayed like this for a while, just enough time to let it sink in. Roxas backed away in a somewhat daze, blinking his eyes as his brain began to process once again.

"I think…" Namine' whispered into his ear, tickling his neck with her breath, sending delightful shivers down his spine, "I do understand."

Roxas smiled, and opened his mouth to say something, but Namine' put a finger to his lips to silence him for just a moment more, "And I couldn't agree more."

She smiled, and leaned in, kissing him again, just as their others, did exactly the same thing.

* * *

Me: Yay!! My first oneshot!

Roxas: That's kind of sad...You've been on Fanfiction how long!?

ME: Yeah...I know. Read and Review!! No Flames! Cause Axel will burn them to a crisp.

Roxas: Please don't bring him into this...

Me: Always a Drama Queen...


End file.
